


What A Girl Wants

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, JJ - Freeform, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn right you got what you wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Girl Wants

There was only one thing that could cure your misery on a cold winter morning, and that was hot chocolate. 

Happily sipping at your cup, you continued on with your work, in a pleasant mood simply because of the chocolatey goodness in your hand, when your peace was interrupted. It was a routine for JJ to barge in at the most inconvenient times, interrupting your work, stealing your coffee, or just generally trying to test your patience. 

But what were boyfriends for?

"Whatcha doin'?" Sounding much like a school child, he leans over your shoulder, analyzing the pages you had up on your screen. You turn your head to the side, setting your drink down before leaning over to kiss his cheek. He returns the favor by turning your head towards him even more, to give him access to your lips. It's only a few seconds later that Blaine joins the party, making noises of disapproval as he walks in on the scene; it was then that they proceed to toss around the things on your desk, further preventing you from doing your work. 

It only takes them a mere few seconds to destroy your source of happiness, however. 

It seems to happen in slow motion as you turn to grab your drink, watching as hacky sack hits the side of your personal heaven and sends it flying to the ground. You stare, mouth agape, as the liquid splashes all over the floor and your shoes, unable to say anything as JJ and Blaine splutter out apologies. Your annoyed glare causes them to go silent, and you stand up to get paper towels to clean up the mess. When you come back with the cleaning materials only JJ remains, standing in the doorway and looking sheepish. 

Your silence continues as you clean up your hot chocolate from the floor, making sure to catch every last drop of it and wiping the remainder of it from your shoes before tossing out the garbage. You sit back down, turning your back to JJ and continuing with what you were doing before he interrupted as though he wasn't standing there at all. 

"Oh come on, it's just hot chocolate! You can't be that upset."

"I'm not."

"Then why am I getting the cold shoulder?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." You turn away from him, pouting as you tried to continue with your work. Disgruntled by your abrasive attitude, JJ made himself scarce. A few hours passed and it was lunchtime, and you still hadn't heard from your boyfriend. You weren't actually mad at him, hoping that he'd catch that vibe, but it appeared he hadn't. You decided that after lunch you'd seek him out to apologize for acting childish, but for now, your stomach grumbled at the thought of your lunch waiting for you. 

You sit with Blaine, Miles, and Chris, who are involved in an animated conversation when you first walk in. Taking your lunch, you sit beside them and listen to them talk until Blaine turns towards you. 

"You know where JJ went?" He asks. "Haven't seen him for awhile."

"Me either. He hasn't talked to me for a few hours." Miles feigns a shocked face. 

"You mean he actually let you do your work today?"

"He did, and that makes me very uncomfortable. How long has it been since you'd seen him?"

"Eh, only about half an hour. He just left, actually, he seemed to be in a bad mood." Feeling more guilty as the seconds tick by makes you feel sick to your stomach, and you push away your food, no longer hungry. Maybe you shouldn't have been so hard on him, it was an accident after all, and you could just make him buy you another one when you got out of work later. Standing up to head back to your desk, your surprised when the second you exit the kitchen area, you run straight into JJ. 

He grins widely as he sees you, his coat still on as he hugs you tightly. 

"JJ you're freezing!" You cried out, trying to push him away but feeling entirely relieved that he didn't seem annoyed with you anymore. He releases you with a grin, playfully winking at you. 

"Why don't you warm me up?" You roll your eyes but cup his cheeks to help warm them up, smiling as he leaned down to give you a brief kiss on the lips. "I'd love to stand here and get warmed up by you, but I should probably eat lunch. You eat already?"

"Uh, yeah I did, I was just... heading back to my desk." 

"Well, see ya later babe. Dinner at your house tonight, right?" You nod your head as he leaves, slightly baffled by his sudden change in mood but happy that he was acting as though nothing happened. It really was just a silly little accident, probably Blaine's fault, too. Heading back to your office in a much better mood, you begin to plan on what to make for dinner, when you see it. 

There was a large Dunkin Donut's cup sitting your desk, with a post-it note attached to it simply saying _'I love you'._


End file.
